Quantum Leap: The Mirror Shattered
by R. Joy Helvie
Summary: First part of trilogy. As Sam prepares for his final Leap, we meet the next generation. UPDATED TO NOVELLA FORMAT; SNEAK PEEK AT FUTURE CAST IDEAS
1. The Trailer

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Although I have changed "The Mirror Shattered" to novella form, I am still going to be writing and creating (I now have the ability to create trailers on my own!) trailers. In fact, I have a new trailer in production at the moment. I won't be releasing the script for it, however, until it has been released. But believe me, the wait is going to be worth it. ;-)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: The release date provided in the trailer script is NOT REAL. Also, if you would like to see a video version of this trailer, Brian Greene has graciously taken the time to transform the trailer script into an actual visual trailer. You may download the .wmv file at (_take out the spaces_): **http : // www . quantumleap - alsplace . com **Look under "Fan Fiction" -- _courtesy of Brian Greene, webmaster of "Al's Place"_

You may also find the screenplay/story on its website at (_take out the spaces_): **http : // themirrorshattered . cjb . net**  


You will also find a cast page with pictures and a picture page featuring promotional posters I am creating for the screenplay. 

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: The scene featuring Bartender Al and Sam is taken directly from the episode "Mirror Image", and **THUS BELONGS TO DONALD P. BELLISARIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.** As I am fully stating where the dialogue has come from, I do not believe this to be plagiarism. Furthermore, the only way the screenplay/story can be effective is as it has been written, including the scene in this trailer. 

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay/story written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story._  
_

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: **themirrorshattered@hotmail.com**

~*~*~*~*~ 

**QUANTUM LEAP  
****THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

TRAILER

  
CUE Universal Pictures Logo (spinning Earth) 

BLACK SCREEN 

FADE IN TO: 

Clip from "Mirror Image" 

BARTENDER   
Why did you create Project Quantum Leap, Sam? 

SAM   
To travel in Time. 

BARTENDER   
Why did you want to travel through Time? 

SAM   
Because... I--I wanted... 

BARTENDER   
To make the world a better place? 

SAM   
Yeah... to make the world a better place. 

BARTENDER   
To put right what once went wrong?

Sam nods. 

FADE OUT TO BLACK SCREEN 

White captions a la end of "Mirror Image" FADE IN onscreen as NARRATOR reads them. 

NARRATOR   
On June 15, 2003...

TEXT FADE OUT/FADE IN TO: 

Clip from "Mirror Image" 

BARTENDER   
So Beth thought Al was dead and married someone else, because... 

SAM   
Because I always play by the rules.

FADE OUT TO BLACK SCREEN 

White captions/Narrator: 

NARRATOR   
...the world will learn...

TEXT FADE OUT/FADE IN TO: 

Clip from "Mirror Image" 

SAM   
I'm gonna tell you a story, Beth. A story with a happy ending. But only if you believe me. 

BETH   
And if I don't? 

SAM   
You will. I swear you will.

FADE OUT TO BLACK SCREEN 

White captions/Narrator: 

NARRATOR   
...that rules are meant to be broken.

TEXT FADE OUT/FADE IN TO: 

Clip from "Mirror Image" 

SAM   
Al's alive... and he's coming home.

Beth catches her breath, a trembling hand touching her mouth, and tears of joy flood her eyes as we move left to... 

A silver framed photo of a young Al smiling. We ZOOM IN until the picture fills the screen. We hold a beat until... 

CUE Leap FX to... 

BLACK SCREEN 

CUE text effects -- one letter at a time flashes speedily from left to right across the screen and holds. 

TEXT: 

QUANTUM LEAP   
The Mirror Shattered 

HOLD for 5 seconds... 

CUE shattering mirror SFX 

Title shatters into a million pieces, leaving a... 

BLACK SCREEN 

Credits slide shows for three seconds, then transitions to 

BLACK SCREEN with... 

White caption: 

Leaping Into   
Theaters   
June 15, 2003 

FADE TO BLACK 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Cast

****HELP!!!****  
  
****I need a bit of help deciding on who to cast for an 18-year-old Kyle. Here's a link to the picture of Dominic Scott Kay that I have used as the basis for my description of 5-year-old Kyle. (_take out the spaces in the URL; fanfiction.net has a strange habit of eating correctly-written URLs)_  


**http : // pages . ivillage . com / rjoyhelvie / sitebuildercontent / sitebuilderpictures / DominicScottKayLongHair . jpg**  


From that, you can make a suggestion of who to play the older version of the character. At the moment, I'm going to put Ryan Merriman in the role.****  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although I have changed "The Mirror Shattered" to novella form, I have decided to keep the cast list, because there are still certain casting ideas that I am incorporating into the story; there are certain actors/actresses that I can invision playing certain parts. 

Any names within (parentheses) below an actor or actress' name denote the person(s) who can be credited to giving the idea for that casting decision. An double-asterisk** denotes my own casting idea. 

If there are any characters that you see within the story that I have not put on this cast list, and you have an idea for who to cast, just drop a note in the "review box". 

A big thanks goes to all who participated in the poll for deciding a character's name. That character is "Kyle Austin Beckett".  


You guys are so lucky! I've decided to post the cast list exactly how it looks below... Meaning, you're getting a sneak peek at what may come in this story. ;-)  


DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay/story written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story._  
_

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: **themirrorshattered@hotmail.com**

~*~*~*~*~ 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

PRINCIPAL CAST   
(in order of appearance)  
  


Dr. Samuel "Sam" Beckett:  
SCOTT BAKULA  
  
Elizabeth "Beth" Calavicci:  
SUSAN DIOL  
  
Rear-Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci:  
DEAN STOCKWELL  
  
Dr. Donna Elesee-Beckett:  
TERI HATCHER  
  
Dr. Samantha Josephine "Sammy Jo" Fuller:  
MELORA HARDIN  
  
Dr. Johnathan Daniel "Johnny" Beckett:  
CORIN NEMEC **  
  
Ruth Ann "Ruthie" Calavicci:  
JESSICA ALBA  
(Robin Margolin)  
  
Alia:  
RENEE COLEMAN  
  
Kyle Austin Beckett (5 years old):  
DOMINIC SCOTT KAY **  
  
Kyle Austin Beckett (18 years old):  
RYAN MERRIMAN **  


  
~*~*~*~*~  


ADDITIONAL CAST  
(in order of appearance)  
  


Ghee:  
FERDINAND CARANGELO  
  
Mutta:  
DAN BUTLER  
  
Ziggy Ziganovich (Miner Ziggy):  
RICHARD HERD  
  
Aldrin (The Bartender/Bartender Al):  
BRUCE McGILL  
  
Dr. Violet Beeks:  
VICTORIA ROWELL **  
  
Dr. Verbena "'Bena" Beeks:  
CANDY ANN BROWN  
  
Captain Megana Drehlen:  
KRISTEN DALTON **  
  
Ziggy "The Zigmeister" (voice):  
DEBORAH PRATT  
  
Dr. Tina Martinez-O'Farrell:  
GIGI RICE  
  
Thames Medford:  
CUBA GOODING, JR. ** 

Zoey Marie St. John:  
CAROLYN SEYMOUR  
  
Mike Ellis (bartender):  
DENNIS HOPPER **  
  
Agent David Miller:  
JOHN DYE **  
  
Lothos:  
WALTER COPPAGE  
  
Dr. James Leonard Crownover:  
CONNOR TRINNEER **  
  
Mike O'Connell (milkman):  
DOUGLAS ROBERTS  
  
Kelly O'Connell:  
JEANINE JACKSON  
  
Suzanne Jarrett:  
AMANDA WYSS  
  
Captain Thomas "Tom" Jarrett:  
DEAN DENTON  
  
Benjamin Douglas Jarrett:  
CAYDEN BOYD **  
  
Admiral Thomas "Tom" Beckett:  
DAVID NEWSOME  
  
Lloyd Francisco "Dewey" Calavicci:  
DOM DeLUISE **

  
  
  
  



	3. Part I: Breaking The Rules

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: The scene featuring Beth and Sam is taken directly from the episode "Mirror Image", and **THUS BELONGS TO DONALD P. BELLISARIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.** As I am fully stating where the dialogue has come from, I do not believe this to be plagiarism. Furthermore, the only way the screenplay can be effective is as it has been written, including the scene in this Part. 

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay/story written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story._  
  
Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: **themirrorshattered@hotmail.com**

~*~*~*~*~ 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

PART I  
Breaking The Rules  
_  
_

_Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Samuel Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator... and vanished._   


_He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better._

_For the next five years, Dr. Beckett changed lives, putting right what once went wrong. But deep inside, the doctor longed for just one thing: to go home._

_Finally, he was given a revelation. It was _his_ desire to change history that was driving the unknown entity to continue his Leaps. If he so truly desired, Dr. Beckett could go home at any time._

_However, Dr. Beckett knew there was one last deed to be performed, one last life to change for the better. He had once had the chance to save his best friend's marriage, but had not because he was restrained by rules--rules he himself had set._

_But now, Samuel Beckett didn't care about the rules...  
_

~*~*~*~*~  


The quantum particles caved in and out and finally settled Dr. Samuel Beckett into another place and time. He looked about, momentarily confused by the sudden Leap out from Al's Place. As he surveyed his new location, he saw he had Leaped into the kitchen of Elizabeth Calavicci's bungalow in San Diego. He started as the realization set in that it was _his_ desire that had brought him here. Sam nodded with grim determination and walked out into the dining room.  


Beth was slowly dancing by herself in the living room. The soulful sound of Ray Charles' "Georgia On My Mind" played softly in the background.  


"Beth..." Sam whispered.  


The woman heard the soft murmur and whirled around. She saw Sam and gasped. "Who are you? How-- how did you get in here?"  


Sam took a step forward. "I'm not gonna harm you. I'm here to help you."  


Beth took a step back; her eyes flared with suspicion.  


"Help you," Sam continued, stepping forward again, "and help Al."  


At the mention of that name, Beth choked back a sob. Cautiously, she repeated, "Al?"  


Sam nodded.  


"You're a-- you're a friend of Al's?" Beth asked, moving toward Sam, her eyes wide with wonder and questioning.  


"Yeah. I'm a friend of Al's." Sam hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he simply gestured at the couch. "Do you think we could sit?"  


Beth nodded sharply, and Sam moved to the couch. Beth sat rigidly, keeping her eye on Sam at all times. Sam knelt in front of her, keeping his gaze locked upon hers.  


"I'm gonna tell you a story, Beth," Sam began. Beth eyed him skeptically. "A story with a happy ending. But only if you'll believe me."  


Curiously, Beth inquired, "And if I don't?"  


Sam smiled softly. "You will. I swear you will. But instead of starting with "once upon a time", let's start with the happy ending."  


Beth stared at Sam incredulously, but with a certain air of fascination.  


His eyes bright and shining with unshed tears of joy, Sam slowly stated, "Al's alive... and he's coming home."  


Beth gasped, letting out a breath of relief. Tears of joy flooded down her cheeks as the light of hope was rekindled in her eyes.  


Sam's gaze fell beyond Beth's trembling shoulders and rested on a picture of a young Al smiling. Sam grinned widely with satisfaction and allowed the Leap to take over.  


  



	4. Part II: Sacrifices

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have changed the "present" year (AKA the Project's year) to be 200**6** instead of 200**4**, and the date--February 29 (Leap Day)--has been changed accordingly to February 28. This change was needed for something in a later part of the screenplay. This change is minor and will not change any circumstances within the story. 

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: The next scenes are **BASED** on the alternate ending script for "Mirror Image". I have changed some things to put the characters more... into character, and to fit the scenes to my beliefs concerning "Mirror Image". 

The original alternate ending script can be found here (_again, take out the spaces_): **http : // www . sethargabright . com / qleap / mialtend . htm**

Any dialogue used from the alternate ending script was written by Donald P. Bellisario and **THUS BELONGS TO DONALD P. BELLISARIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.** As I am fully stating where the dialogue has come from, I do not believe this to be plagiarism. Furthermore, the only way the screenplay/story can be effective is as it has been written, including the scene in this Part. 

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay/story written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story._  
_

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: **themirrorshattered@hotmail.com**

~*~*~*~*~ 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

PART II  
Sacrifices  


**FEBRUARY 28, 2006  
PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP  
STALLION'S GATE, NEW MEXICO****  
**

The den was cool and comfortable. It was a classic den, leather and wood being the choice of style. It was warm and homey, and felt like it could exist in any timeframe. The only sign of the actual year, in fact, was the small computer terminal nestled on the large oak desk.  


Admiral Albert Calavicci sat casually on an overstuff leather loveseat. He was smoking his ever-present cigar and staring at a gold-framed photo in his hands. There was an empty spot on the mantel reserved for this photo, next to a silver-framed copy of the Calavicci family Christmas photo.  


Beth gently settled on the loveseat next to him, gathering her legs up under her and resting her head on his shoulder. She was older, her hair longer and streaked with silver. However, despite her age, she still radiated a youthful beauty. She looked wistfully at the photo in her husband's hand.  


"Where he's Leaped," Al murmured, "he's still himself."  


Beth sighed, gazing at the photo, remembering that she had been the one behind the camera. It was at Sam and Donna's wedding reception. Posing, Sam and Al, both in tuxes, raised their wineglasses high. As Beth had pushed the button, Donna--still adorned in her wedding dress--had peeked over Sam's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her newly-wed husband's waist.  


Beth shook her head, momentarily shifting her gaze to her husband. "Because his body isn't in the Waiting Room?"  


"There's no other explanation," came the reply with a sigh. "Ziggy's starting another nanosearch in the morning, but I still have a feeling Sam's Leaped beyond his lifetime."  


"Into the past or the future?" Beth inquired, genuinely curious to hear her husband's theory.  


"The future," Al replied firmly. "I dunno how I know, but I've... got a gut feeling about it."  


Beth smiled, remembering how many times Al and Sam's "gut feelings" had got them out of some tough situations.  


"He's definitely in the future," Al continued, glancing at her. "Way in the future. Way beyond his lifetime."  


"How'd he get there?"  


"I dunno."  


"If Sam is in the future, Ziggy won't be able to find him."  


"I know."  


Beth sighed, knowing that what she was about to say would invoke her husband's wrath more than anything else she had ever said or done. Softly, she suggested, "What if you Leaped?"  


Al swiftly turned his head to her. Beth lifted her head, rearing away from his fiery gaze. She gazed back at him, her eyes blazing with determination.  


"What?!" Al exclaimed, shock at her words evident in his eyes.  


"If you Leaped, the entity Leaping Sam may feel your desire and Leap you to him."  


"And what if it doesn't? What if _I_ get lost in time, too? What then?"  


"You won't."  


"And how do you know that?"  


Beth smiled. "I have a gut feeling."  


Al flashed a quick, unhappy smile. A look of acceptance fell over his features. "Seriously, Beth. I might never come back."  


"You will. Anyone who came back from that hellhole called 'Nam can come back from anywhere."  


Al shook his head gently, smiling. "Forty-five years and you still amaze me."  


He pulled her into his arms, slowly bestowing a passionate kiss. Blood rushed to her ears, and her mind swam. She knew she had to be right, but what if he didn't make it back? She quickly broke contact and pushed Al to stand, trying to get him out of the room before she changed her mind.  


Al was out of his chair and gone in a matter of seconds. As Beth watched the door slide shut, she said to thin air, "So do you."  


~*~*~*~*~  


**AUGUST 8, 1953  
AL'S PLACE  
COKEBURG, PENNSYLVANIA****  
**

In the backroom of a small bar in Cokeburg, Pennsylvania, an old Philco radio loudly conveyed to those in range the latest words from announcer Rosey Rosewell.  


"Here's the windup, and the pitch." The crack of a bat and the roar of the crowd provided the background. "It's a long fly ball to left field." Excitedly, Rosewell exclaimed, "Open the window, Aunt Minnie, here she comes!"  


Ghee stood next to the Philco, leaning slightly and taking a sip of beer. The miners at the bar boisterously celebrated then turned their attention back to the radio as the sound effect for a Pirate home run--the crash of broken glass--played continuously.  


"Do you believe this!" Ghee exclaimed. "They trade Kiner and now half the team's hitting home runs."  


Al the Bartender--who was usually just called Bartender--smiled and slid a draft to the miner Ziggy, then picked up Mutta's glass to refill it.  


"Nobody on the Pirates will ever break as many window cane as Ralph Kiner did," Ziggy stated.  


Mutta rolled his eyes. "Panes, not cane. Window panes."  


"I said panes."  


"No, you said canes."  


A blue light materialized next to Ziggy, coalesced with electricity, arced into Al and dissipated. Mutta and Ziggy continued to argue, seemingly oblivious to Al's sudden appearance. Mutta turned to Al.  


"Didn't Ziggy say canes? Window canes?"  


Al looked at him, confused. "I don't remember what she said."  


"She?"  


"Ziggy."  


"You must be a friend of Sam's," said Ziggy, leaning forward. To Mutta, he explained, "Sam knows a Ziggy who's a woman, an ugly woman."  


Ghee walked over, his interest in the conversation overwhelming his desire to listen to the baseball game. "He must have seen you in your dress at the Beer Barrel Reunion."  


Al looked at Ziggy suspiciously. "You cross-dress?"  


"Cross-dress?" asked Ziggy in confusion.  


"Dress like the opposite sex."  


"My Aunt Anna does that," Ghee informed them.  


"Dresses like a man?" Al wondered if it could get any stranger.  


"No, like a woman."  


Ghee slapped the bar and, laughing at having put one over on Al, moved off with Mutta and Ziggy. Bartender wiped the counter in front of Al, who was now slightly isolated from the miners.  


"What'll it be?" asked Bartender, a smile on his face.  


"I... I'm not sure." Al silently cursed the Swiss-Cheese Effect. "What d'ya have?"  


"Schlitz... and information." Bartender raised an eyebrow.  


Al grinned at his fortune. "Information? What kind of information?"  


"The kind of information you came here for."  


"Which means you have info on Sam, right? Have you seen him? Those other guys seem to know him. Was he here?"  


"For a short time."  


"Is he still here somewhere?"  


"No, he isn't here anymore. He's on the job."  


"In the future, right?"  


"Right."  


"Without me!" Al huffed.  


"We didn't think you were needed."  


"What do you mean _you_? Who are you? And who is we?"  


"I'm what you could call a... messenger. And 'we' is my Boss and I."  


"A messenger? Like, from God?"  


"You could say that. I'm here to steer you in the right direction."  


Al crossed his arms. "And in what direction would that happen to be?"  


Bartender picked up a glass and began cleaning it with his white cloth. "It depends on what you desire.  


"I _desire_ to see Sam!" Al was nearly ready to grab this man's collar and demand to be taken to Sam.  


"He doesn't need you," was Bartender's cool reply.  


That was the final straw. Al jumped up from the stool and leaned close to the counter, bring his face just inches from Bartender's. Bartender simply blinked.  


"He doesn't _need_ me?! What do you mean, he doesn't _need_ me? Who flew the X-2 for him? Me! Who taught him Elvis' moves? Me! Who showed him how to box, shoot pool, draw a six-gun... kiss the girl?!"  


With an amused smile, Bartender replied, "You."  


"You're damn right, me!" Al winced and quickly amended his statement. "If you're a messenger from God... excuse the language."  


"You're excused." Bartender smiled slyly.  


Al noticed this and figured that perhaps this man was telling him he was truly a messenger from God. Al wanted to ask, but felt he should continue his defense. "Sam wouldn't have righted a single wrong if it wasn't for me."  


"Well..." Bartender gave him a correctional glance.  


"Okay, maybe one or two, but he needs me. And more important... I need him."  


Bartender looked like he'd been waiting for the admiral to say just that. "What about Beth? Don't you need her more than Sam? Do you realize what Sam has done for you? Do you realize that what you have just said is closer to the truth than you will ever know?"  


Al didn't like the look on Bartender's face. It made him feel that the man knew more than he was telling. "What did he do for me? That is, not including the times he saved my life."  


"You have four daughters, correct?"  


"Yeah, so?" Al didn't like the idea of his daughters being brought into this. He was angrier than he had thought he could ever be with a stranger. "What does that have to do with anything?"  


"It has _everything_ to do with anything. If it weren't for Sam, you wouldn't be here right now. You--"  


Not being able to stand the bartender's consistent vagueness, Al interrupted, "Where _am_ I, anyway?"  


"A place between asleep and awake."  


Al sighed in disbelief at this man's unwavering urge to be metaphorical. "You sound like Tinkerbell."  


Bartender chuckled. "That's what you get in a fantasy."  


"Is that what this is? You mean, this isn't real?"  


"From a certain point of view," Bartender stated, shrugging.  


Infuriated, Al glanced heavenward and muttered, "Great. Now he's quoting Star Wars." He looked back at heavyset man and inched himself closer to him. "Look, are you gonna make sure I get sent to Sam or not?"  


"You'd no longer enjoy the safety of being hologram."  


Ha! Al thought. The man was desparately trying to discourage him. Well, it wasn't going to happen. "So what? I still want to join him."  


Bartender sighed. "That's all it takes."  


"What do you mean?" Al was tired of the beating around the bush.  


"You just have to desire for it to happen, and my... Boss will take care of the rest."  


Bartender smirked, and stepped aside. Al looked into the mirror; his eyes went wide with shock.  


Reflected in the mirror, Al could see that everything had changed. The bar, the miners, all had Leaped far into the future and were enjoying their free time at a space station bar. The inhabitants' clothes looked lik pilot uniforms from "Star Trek."  


The biggest shock of all, however, was Al himself. He had Leaped into an extremely curvaceous, knockout redhead in an outrageously designed outfit that was quite lacking in material. Al crossed his arms trying to cover himself as he spun around on the stool to get a better look at his surroundings.  


He found himself face to face with Ghee, who was also sporting a space pilot uniform. Ghee grinned lecherously, and leaned in next to Al.  


"I've been in a hundred rec bars from here to the Magellic Clouds," Ghee smoothly whispered near Al's ear, "and believe me, you've got the greatest set of kasabas I've ever targeted."  


Al rolled his eyes in despair and cried out, "Oh, boy."  


  
  
  



	5. Part III: An Enemy Revealed

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART III

*** 

GHEE   
What'sa matter? You hate pilots? 

AL   
No, I love pilots...   
(sneering)   
I just hate men who have nothing better to do than to go around spewing rotten pick-up lines at every woman they see. 

Ghee backs away, hands up in surrender. 

GHEE   
Okay... okay! Sorry... 

Ghee leaves, muttering to himself about Earth bimbos. Al sighs in disgust. 

BARTENDER   
You'll have to excuse him... He has a one-track mind. 

Al spins back to face Bartender. Bartender is adorned in a bright tunic featuring all the colors found in a rainbow... and some that are not. Al squints. 

AL   
Why am I in this... body? Why aren't I myself? Like Sam? 

BARTENDER   
He--   
(glances heavenward)   
--thought it was time that _you_ experienced this firsthand. It may make you a little more sympathetic to Sam's past situations. 

AL   
Okay, fine, whatever.   
(looks around)   
Speaking of Sam, where is he? 

BARTENDER   
Oh, he'll be here... 

AL   
Good... Hey, I got a question for you. 

BARTENDER   
Fire away. 

AL   
What has Sam been doing these past four years? Do you know how hard it's been to keep the Project going after his body disappeared? 

BARTENDER   
He's been learning about the future. He has been allowed to remember all he sees here, so that he can bring the information back with him when he goes back to his own Time. 

AL   
So, he _will_ be Leaping home? 

BARTENDER   
(nods)   
But only after both of you have learned what you need. 

AL   
Why the future? Why not the past? 

BARTENDER   
The past has been a mere prologue... a prep class for what's to come. 

AL   
But what are we supposed to be learning here? 

BARTENDER   
There is another force out there, Leaping people through Time. However, this force is dark, sinister... evil. 

AL   
You mean Lothos? 

BARTENDER   
Yes. Lothos is a minion of Satan, put on this Earth to hinder the efforts of people like Sam. He grows stronger every day, his legions of Leapers multiplying rapidly. 

AL   
So, we're, like, preparing to do what? Stop him before he begins? 

BARTENDER   
Something like that. 

AL   
(sighs)   
Well, _this_ ought to be fun. 

Just then, someone approaches the bar on Al's right. Al looks over to see who it might be. The figure is draped in a cape, its hood shadowing the features of the person. 

FIGURE   
(head down, not making eye contact)   
I'll have a Blue Boonberry Twist. 

Al's eyes widen. It is Sam's voice. 


	6. Part IV: A Friend's Arrival

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

NOTE: Dialogue from "MIA" and "Mirror Image" is used in a flashback scene. These two episodes were written by Donald P. Bellisario, and **THUS BELONG TO DONALD P. BELLISARIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.** As I am fully stating where the dialogue has come from, I do not believe this to be plagiarism. Furthermore, the only way the screenplay can be effective is as it has been written, including the scene in this Part. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART IV

*** 

AL   
(tentatively)   
Sam? 

The figure looks in Al's direction, slipping the cape's hood off his head to reveal a familiar face: Sam Beckett. He hasn't changed much in the past four years, with the exception of growing a short beard and his white streak of hair becoming more prominent. 

SAM   
Yeah... I'm Sam.   
(holds out hand)   
And you are? 

Al grins, taking Sam's proffered hand. At the touch of Sam's hand, Al's appearance morphs, transitioning from his own form to the Leapee's form and then back to himself. Sam's eyes bug out. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Al! Is that really you? 

AL   
Yeah, Sam... It's me. 

SAM   
But you--How did you get here? 

AL   
(points in Bartender's direction)   
A little help from a friend. 

Bartender sets down a glass full of blue liquid onto the bar with a loud clink. Sam looks up and is startled. 

SAM   
What are *you* doing here? 

BARTENDER   
Assisting your friend. 

AL   
He brought me here... to find you. 

SAM   
You Leaped. 

AL   
Yeah, I Leaped. 

SAM   
(becoming angered)   
Why? 

AL   
Because I wanted to find you. Beth said-- 

Sam holds up his hand, cutting off Al. 

SAM   
Al, where is Beth? 

AL   
(confused)   
At the Project, of course. Sam... what's wrong with you? You gettin' swiss-cheesed again? 

SAM   
No... I--I just wanted to know how Beth is doing. 

AL   
She's doing fine, Sam. 

SAM   
(coldly)   
Why did you leave her, Al? I--I keep you two together, then you go and Leap?! 

AL   
(confused again)   
What d'you mean? We've been together for 43 years and have never once been close to separating! 

SAM   
So, she *did* wait for you? 

AL   
Of course, she did! Why wouldn't she? 

SAM   
She didn't originally. 

AL   
What're you talkin' about?!   
(turns to Bartender)   
I think Sam's gone off the deep end from all this Leaping. 

SAM   
Al... 

BARTENDER   
(sighing)   
You had better thank me for what I'm about to do. I could get in *big* trouble. 

Al raises a questioning eyebrow. 

BARTENDER (cont'd)   
Follow me. 

Bartender sets down his cleaning rag and steps out from behind the bar. He motions for the Leapers to follow. 

Sam and Al follow Bartender out of the bar and down a large corridor that looks like a large replica of Project Quantum Leap's corridors. Sam looks a bit wary, but surprisingly at ease here. 

Al, on the other hand, looks extremely nervous and in complete awe. 

After several minutes of walking, Bartender halts in front of a silver door, reminiscent of the doors at the Project. 

BARTENDER   
What I'm about to show you, Albert Calavicci, is of upmost secrecy. You must *never* speak a word to *anybody* of what you see here. 

He slaps his palm on a security pad. Two tiny green lights blink and the door slides up smoothly. Inside is a completely blue room. The Bartender steps aside, allowing Al to enter. Sam goes in next, with Bartender at the rear. 

AL   
It's the Imaging Chamber! 

BARTENDER   
Not exactly. It is one of many holographic viewing chambers in which a person can access any time period and observe history, original _or_ revised. 

SAM   
(explaining to Al)   
It's what Project Quantum Leap was supposed to be. A place to observe history, not live it. 

AL   
(in total awe)   
This is a-_maz_-ing! 

BARTENDER   
I thought you would like it. 

Al walks the perimeter of the chamber, then turns to Bartender. 

AL   
What year are we in, anyhow? 

BARTENDER   
2103. 

AL   
No way. I thought Sam couldn't Leap beyond his lifetime. 

SAM   
I can when I'm myself. Because this body is only 50-something years old, and thus is still living. 

Al nods his head, understanding. His features take on a weary look and he gazes at Bartender. 

AL   
What are we doing in this chamber? 

BARTENDER   
I'm going to show you something that I feel you need to know. 

AL   
Is it something about the past? 

Bartender nods. He then pulls out a handlink from the pocket of his tunic. He pushed a couple buttons. Suddenly, the three men are standing in Beth's bungalow, circa 1969. They have arrived at the moment the Past Al is Shadowdancing with Beth. 

The present Al looks at this scene wearily, becoming anxious. 

AL   
What is this? This never happened! 

BARTENDER   
It did. In the original history, it did. 

We focus in on the Past Al, who is talking to Beth. 

PAST AL   
Don't give up on me Beth... 'Cause I'm alive out there. And someday--   
(he pauses and chokes back a sob)   
--someday I'm gonna come back home to you. 

The Past Al touches Beth's shoulders, and kisses her. Then he's gone, leaving Beth alone to whisper... 

BETH   
Al. 

The present Al is now fuming. 

AL   
What is this?! Why-- 

BARTENDER   
(raising hand to silence Al)   
Do not question this... not yet. 

He gestures to the scene playing out in front of them. Suddenly, the Past Sam Leaps into Beth's kitchen. We cut to when Sam says: 

PAST SAM   
Al's alive, and he's coming home. 

The present Al stands in complete silence, his jaw working but no sound emitting from his mouth. The scene fades away, leaving the Bartender, Al, and Sam in an empty holograph chamber. 

Al holds his hand out, as if to try and bring back what he has just seen. 

AL   
She... she didn't wait for me. (gasps) You convinced her to stay, Sam. (he turns to his best friend) Thanks, buddy. 

Sam grins and pulls Al into a great bear hug, which the admiral echoes with great fervor. The two stand for several moments, Sam smiling and Al weeping. 


	7. Part V: Upping The Stakes

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART V

*** 

STALLION'S GATE, NEW MEXICO -- EXT. -- MORNING 

We see a large mesa in the middle of a desert as the sun rises, painting the sky with bright yellows, reds, pinks, and oranges. 

A long road winds down the mesa, spiraling in a steep decline. On the flat surface of the mesa, we see several structures. There is a small parking lot near to a large white building (see Lost Introduction Scene). There is a small group of adobe-style immobile homes next to the large building. There is a small runway at one end of the mesa, and two leer jets are sitting quiet on it. 

There is no sound with the exception of the skitter of lizards and the call of the native birds. 

PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP -- INT. -- DAY 

We are in the Control Room. ZIGGY's large orb casts a myriad of colors on the white walls of the room. The control table, somewhat resembling a child's LEGO creation, illuminates the room as blue, red, orange, pink, and yellow lights within blink randomly. The wall behind the table has water rushing down, and it reflects the rainbow of hues that emanate from the table. 

DONNA ELESEE-BECKETT and Beth are standing at the table. Beth is staring at the silver door at the top of the ramp leading to the plexus that contains the Waiting Room, Imaging Chamber, and Accelerator Chamber. A young, dark-haired woman sits weeping on the ramp. 

Beth is somber as she looks at Donna. 

BETH   
I hope this works. 

DONNA   
So do I. But I really have to ask. Why on Earth did you suggest this? Weren't you afraid of Al becoming lost in Time like Sam has? 

BETH   
Of course I was. But I knew that was a risk we had to take. It has been four years, and still we haven't had contact with Sam. We had to do something we hadn't yet done. 

DONNA   
I know you're right, but I just don't want to believe it. When Sam-- 

Suddenly, the main door to the Control Room slides up and in strides a middle-aged woman. This is DR. SAMANTHA JOSEPHINE FULLER (SAMMY JO). Her long brown hair swishes as the curls bounce off her back. She looks young, but her poise and disposition are that of someone who has experienced a long, full life. 

Following close behind Sammy Jo is a young man, who looks to be in his late twenties or early thirties. This is DR. JONATHAN DANIEL BECKETT (JOHNNY). He has a flawless face, with no blemishes or freckles, and his dishwater-blonde hair is short and styled with mousse to give it a somewhat spiked look. 

Both individuals are clothed in white lab coats with hologrammatic nametags bearing their pictures and names. 

Sammy Jo speaks first, her southern drawl dripping with frustration and almost anger. 

SAMMY JO   
What happened?! I demand to know what happened! 

Johnny grabs Sammy Jo's shoulder as he finally catches up to her. He is breathing hard, obviously having run to keep up with the woman. 

JOHNNY   
Sammy Jo... Please, calm down. 

SAMMY JO   
I will not. I will not calm down until someone explains why the Accelerator has been activated! 

Beth approaches Sammy Jo and takes the woman's hand in her own. 

BETH   
We did what we had to do. 

SAMMY JO   
What do you mean, Mrs. Calavicci? Don't be cryptic with me. I want to know what happened. 

DONNA   
Beth and Al had an idea about trying to contact Sam, and we just put the idea into form. 

Sammy Jo looks around, bewildered. She looks at Beth, then Donna. She looks up at the orb then toward the ramp. This is when she sees RUTHIE CALAVICCI sitting at the bottom of the ramp, her head lying in her hands and her shoulders shaking from her sobs. 

Johnny sees Ruthie at the same moment and rushes to her side. He kneels down to her. 

JOHNNY   
Ruthie, honey? Are you all right? 

The young woman raises her brandy brown eyes to Johnny. A dark curl falls into her eyes. Johnny gently brushes the curl behind Ruthie's ear and sighs as he awaits her answer. 

RUTHIE   
It's Daddy. He... he... 

SAMMY JO   
He Leaped. That's what happened.   
(her voice exudes anger)   
You had Al Leap! 

BETH   
It was the only way... 

SAMMY JO   
No, it wasn't! The Retrieval Program is very close to working. Just a few more months, and we could have easily brought Sam home! 

As Sammy Jo continues to vent her anger, with Beth and Donna both attempting to calm her, Johnny tries to comfort Ruthie. 

JOHNNY   
Your dad will be all right. 

RUTHIE   
But what if we can't find him? What if he gets lost in Time like Sam did and we can't get either of them back? 

JOHNNY   
We will. I promise we will. 

Ruthie nods, and buries her face into Johnny's shoulder, weeping.   
  
  
  


JOHNNY (cont'd)   
Ruthie? I have to ask you something. 

RUTHIE   
(voice muffled)   
What, Johnny? 

JOHNNY   
Have you checked to see if your dad's body is still here? 

The sobs halt, and Ruthie raises her head. 

RUTHIE   
No, we haven't. But we figured-- 

JOHNNY   
Just because Sam's body has disappeared, it doesn't mean your dad's would have. 

Ruthie grins as she jumps to her feet. She grabs Johnny's hand and leads him up the ramp. She slaps her palm onto the ID pad next to the door. Two green lights blink on, and the door slides up. Ruthie rushes into the entrance to the Leaping Plexus. 

The area is a small triangularly shaped room. The walls are all a pure bright blue. To the front, we see the room spread out as far as the eye can see. This is the Imaging Chamber. 

To the left is a small corridor. At the end is a silver door. Above it, the words "WAITING ROOM" flash in multiple colors. 

To the right is another small corridor. Again, at the end is a silver door. Above it, the word "ACCELERATOR" flashes in bright blue. Ruthie leads Johnny to this door. 

Ruthie repeats the process of opening the door and races inside. The chamber is circular. The floor is silver, and in the middle is a large, glowing white ring, with a smaller, similar ring within. The walls of the chamber are not vertical. Instead, they lay out diagonally away from the center of the chamber. We can clearly see the windows of the Observation Deck. 

Ruthie pays no attention to the details of the room. Instead, she is standing still, her eyes locked on a single thing: Al's Fermi-suit-clad body, which is lying crumpled and motionless at the center of the chamber. 

Ruthie hurries to Al's side and kneels. 

RUTHIE   
Call Dr. Beeks in here! 

Johnny activates his wrist comlink--which looks like a wristwatch version of the "gummi bear" handlink. 

JOHNNY   
Dr. Beeks' medical team needed in the Accelerator Chamber, STAT! 

Johnny switches off the comlink and goes over to Ruthie. He places a hand on her shoulder. 

JOHNNY (cont'd)   
Do you think we'll need Professor Beeks as well? 

RUTHIE   
Of course. If Daddy's body is still here, the Leapee should arrive at any moment. 

Johnny nods his head and reactivates his comlink. 

JOHNNY   
Professor Beeks, please report to the Waiting Room immediately. 

As Johnny switches the comlink off, the door slides open and DR. VIOLET BEEKS rushes in with two male nurses at her side. She is young and energetic. Her eyes are wide with excitement. As she speaks, she assists the nurses and Johnny in transferring Al's body from the floor to the stretcher they have brought along with them. 

VIOLET   
Al Leaped? 

RUTHIE   
Yeah. I guess he thought that if he Leaped, he would go immediately to Sam. 

VIOLET   
Good idea. 

Ruthie gives Violet a look of chagrin, but it is quick, as she moves her attention back to her father. 

VIOLET (cont'd)   
Did you call my sister? 

JOHNNY   
Yeah. She should be in the Waiting Room. 

Violet nods. Johnny helps the nurses carry the stretcher out of the chamber and across the plexus' foyer to the Waiting Room. 

As the door slides open, we see that PROFESSOR VERBENA BEEKS is already in the room, standing with a chair set up next to the Waiting Room table and a mirror in her hands. 

VERBENA   
(looking at the body being laid on the table)   
Oh, dear God. 

RUTHIE   
Daddy thought he could find Sam by Leaping himself. 

VERBENA   
Has Ziggy gotten a lock on the admiral? 

JOHNNY   
Not as-- 

ZIGGY   
(interrupting; offscreen)   
I have not yet located the whereabouts and whenabouts of Admiral Calavicci. 

Ruthie gives Johnny a puzzled look. Without a sound, she mouths "Whenabouts?" Johnny shrugs as he smirks at the term. 

VERBENA   
Well, hopefully the Leapee will arrive soon. 

Al's body stirs. 

JOHNNY   
Jeez, 'Bena. (laughs) Are you psychic? 

VERBENA   
(shaking her head while grinning)   
If I thought I were psychic, I'd have to shrink my own head. 

Everyone laughs. 

AL/VISITOR   
What... what's going on? 

The group stops their laughter and they turn as one to see Al sitting up. Johnny, knowing what he must do, goes over and touches Al's arm as he helps him sit. Al's appearance morphs into that of a young redheaded sensation. 

VERBENA   
Thanks, Johnny. 

JOHNNY   
No problem. 

VISITOR   
(to Johnny)   
Who are you? 

Johnny sits on the table next to the visitor and looks at her intensely. 

JOHNNY   
You can call me Johnny. 

The visitor studies the faces of the people in the room: Verbena. Violet. The male nurses. Ruthie. As her gaze rests on Ruthie, a flicker of recognition reaches the visitor's eyes. 

VISITOR   
Are you... are you a descendent of Albert Calavicci? 

Ruthie is shocked at the mention of her father's name. 

RUTHIE   
Well... I, uh... yeah. 

VISITOR   
What year am I in? 

JOHNNY   
(with a slight smirk)   
Actually, we were just about to ask you that same question. 

VISITOR   
I am from 2103. What year have I traveled to? 

All in the room are silent as the information settles in. All expressions are somber. 

VERBENA   
Why do you think you have traveled to a different year? 

VISITOR   
It is obvious that I am in the Waiting Room. This woman claims to be a descendent of Albert Calavicci, who was one of the founders of Project Quantum Leap. So, I have surmised that someone has Leaped into me and this is Project Quantum Leap. 

JOHNNY   
Well, now we know that sometime in the future, the Project becomes public knowledge. 

VISITOR   
Oh, yes, it certainly does. On March 5 of 2006, the government temporarily shut down Project Quantum Leap due to the fact that Dr. Samuel Beckett had seemingly vanished, and, according to government officials, Admiral Albert Calavicci had apparently begun to suffer from multiple personality disorder--though now we know that he had Leaped, and those personalities were actually the Leapees. In June of 2007, the Project was re-opened as a tourist attraction, in which the public could view the past as a holographic image via the Imaging Chamber, the way Dr. Beckett had originally planned it to be. Soon, the popularity of the Imaging Chamber grew. As of this year, we have approximately one-million public, free-access Holographic Chambers across the United Nations of Earth. We are taught in elementary school about Dr. Beckett and Admiral Calavicci and the advances in technology that came from Project Quantum Leap. 

The visitor stops and looks about, indicating she is through with her history lesson. Johnny shakes his head and whistles softly. Ruthie stands still, gazing at the visitor in awe. 

RUTHIE   
Wow... that's, uh, that's a lot of information. You said that my fa--that Admiral Calavicci was displaying MPD, according to the government. What happened to him? 

VISITOR   
He was institutionalized. He remained there until his mind deteriorated and he died of a brain aneurysm in 2008. 

RUTHIE   
Well, we can't let that happen this time. Ziggy, what are your postulations on whether these events will occur in this timeline? 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
If we do not retrieve Dr. Beckett and Admiral Calavicci within the next five days, the events of which our visitor has informed us shall occur with a 99.8% probability. 

JOHNNY   
(softly)   
Damn. 

VERBENA   
What if Sammy Jo can't retrieve them that soon? What can the rest of us do to keep the Project going? 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
We must not allow the funding committee to tour the Project, as is scheduled for noon tomorrow. 

Everyone looks puzzled, unsure of what to do. Violet's eyes suddenly light up. 

VIOLET   
Quarantine. 

All eyes go to the doctor, questioning. 

VIOLET (cont'd)   
If I ordered the entire complex to be put under quarantine, no one could be allowed entrance to the Project. 

JOHNNY   
So, what sort of illness should we give as an excuse? 

VIOLET   
I'm not sure. There are numerous illnesses that could warrant putting a place under quarantine. 

VISITOR   
What about the West Nile Virus? 

VIOLET   
(raises an eyebrow)   
That would work. It is transmitted through mosquitoes, so having it spread here would be quite plausible. The results of contracting the West Nile Virus would be very likely to scare away anyone wishing to visit the project. Good thinking... ah... 

VISITOR   
Megana. Megana Drehlen. 

VIOLET   
Thank you, Megana. You have no idea what your help means to us. 

MEGANA   
(smiling)   
Oh, I'm sure I have an inkling. 

Violet turns to the male nurses. 

VIOLET   
Go to the infirmary and call for all medical personnel to meet there in half an hour. I'll be along shortly. 

The two men exit the Waiting Room through the large door leading to a massive corridor. Violet raises her head to the ceiling. 

VIOLET (cont'd)   
Ziggy, please compose a letter of apology to Senator Weitzman, explaining that we will not be able to welcome the funding committee to the project at this current time. Inform him that I have ordered that the entire Project Quantum Leap Complex be put under quarantine due to an outbreak of the West Nile Virus. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
As you wish.   
(beat)   
I have finished the letter and have sent it to the senator's PDA. 

JOHNNY   
Thanks, Zig. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
You are welcome. 

MEGANA   
Is there anything else you need to know? 

RUTHIE   
Yes, there are some details we will need to know. Johnny and I must leave, but Professor Beeks will be here to ask and answer questions. 

Megana smiles. Ruthie nods to Johnny, and he rises to her side. He puts his arm around her waist, and the couple walks out of the Waiting Room, through the door leading to the Leaping Plexus. 


	8. Part VI: The Quest Begins

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

AUTHOR NOTE: If you've noticed, I've had a couple references to different movies. Part of it is because I just can't help myself, and part of it is because Quantum Leap is known for its references to movies and TV shows. So, what I've decided to do is this. Anyone reading this screenplay should try to write down every reference you can see while reading. Once I'm done with the screenplay completely, you can send in your list of references, and the person who catches the most--based on my own list--will get... well, we'll come to that we when have to. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART VI

*** 

MEGANA'S APARTMENT -- INT. -- DAY 

The door to the apartment slides open, and Sam and Al enter. Al is wobbling as he attempts to walk in the 5-inch high platforms his host had been wearing at the time he Leaped in. He has an arm resting on Sam's shoulder, trying to keep his balance. 

The two men walk through the foyer into the living area. It is an oval room, and in the center is a lounge-pit, which is approximately four-feet deep and has what is, essentially, a built-in sofa. The carpet in the room is a tightly-woven, dark blue Berber that covers the floor, all areas of the lounge-pit, and the walls. 

AL   
You'd think that people in the future would be using _more_ color in their grand scheme of things. 

SAM   
I guess no one hired the Project's interior decorator. 

AL   
Of course not. How could they if I'm here? 

SAM   
(laughing)   
Kinda figured you were the one to come up with that silly design for the control table and handlink. 

AL   
I have good taste, don'tcha think? 

Sam simply shakes his head and helps Al to the lounge-pit. Al struggles down the steps and flops onto the circular sofa. He immediately works on unstrapping the platform boots. As he wiggles his feet out, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

AL   
Now I know how you felt all those times. 

SAM   
So, I take it I won't be hearing any more about those Leaps? 

AL   
Not from me. 

SAM   
Good. Now that we've established your distaste for women's footwear, we need to figure out what to do next. 

AL   
The Bartender said you were here to find information on the Evil Leapers? 

SAM   
Yeah, that's what I've been told. 

AL   
You mean, you haven't even known what you're supposed to have been doing all this time? 

SAM   
No. It's not that. It's just--today is the first time since I Leaped into Al's Place that I've seen that bartender. 

AL   
Seriously? He made it sound as though he had been in contact with you. 

Sam walks down the steps into the lounge-pit and plops onto the couch beside Al. He rubs at his neck. 

SAM   
He hasn't been in contact, but someone else has. 

AL   
(raising an eyebrow)   
Someone else? 

SAM   
Yeah. There's this woman named Stephanie who sends me messages over the telecom, giving me information that can be used to help someone before something bad happens. 

AL   
Kinda like what I would do as an Observer. 

SAM   
Exactly like that. It seems as though this Stephanie person can somehow see the future, and gives me information in order to change things for the better. 

AL   
So you've still been able to put right what once... well, what _will_ go wrong. 

Sam nods and stands. He climbs out of the pit and goes into the small kitchenette at the left of the living area. He pulls out some glasses. He punches a button on the countertop. Part of the countertop slides to the side to reveal some sort of built in refrigeration system 

SAM   
Want something to drink? 

AL   
Ah... no, not right now. 

SAM   
(shrugging)   
Okay. 

Sam grabs a bottle of orange liquid from the refrigerator unit, pours it into one of the glasses and replaces the bottle back to its original position. He comes back into the living area and once again sits next to Al. 

SAM (cont'd)   
The way Stephanie works is rather odd, though. 

AL   
How so? 

SAM   
Well, it's like each of my assignments, I guess you could call them, are rewarded with some piece of information that can lead me closer to finding out all I can about the Evil Leaper Project. 

AL   
What does this Stephanie look like? 

SAM   
I don't know. 

Al casts an "it figures" glance in Sam's direction. 

AL   
You mean you've been getting all this information, and you've never even met the person? 

SAM   
Well, what was I going to do? Threaten inaction until I could see her face? There would be a lot of people dead right now if I had decided not to act upon the information given me. 

Al sighs and grins. 

AL   
Sam Beckett. Always the Boy Scout. 

SAM   
Al, do you want to see the pieces of info she's given me so far? 

AL   
Of course! The Bartender said that once we were to find out all we could about the Evil Leapers, we could Leap home. 

SAM   
He did? 

AL   
Yeah... So what are we waiting for? 

Al stands up, and Sam follows suit. The two men climb out of the lounge-pit and Sam leads Al to a console on the right side of the room. It looks very much like the control table. 

AL (cont'd)   
Please do not tell me that Project Quantum Leap's design was the basis for all interior decoration in the future. 

SAM   
Actually, yeah, it is. 

AL   
(slaps forehead)   
Sheesh. I'm having visions of Bill and Ted running around in my mind. 

SAM   
Who are Bill and Ted? 

AL   
Don't ask. 

Sam shrugs and punches in some buttons on the console. Data begins to roll across the monitor. 

AL (cont'd)   
Oh, my god. It's like a giant handlink. 

SAM   
(pointing at an area on the monitor)   
These are bits of info I've been able to piece together so far. 

AL   
(reading slowly)   
To the south of the City of the Mile, /   
a mountain looms. /   
Named after a tribe of people who originally populated the Continent of the North, /   
and once the location for a government-run facility, /   
this mountain contains the answers you desire. /   
Take heed, young pilgrim, for many dangers lurk ahead.   
(shaking his head)   
Is this all? 

SAM   
I'm afraid so. I haven't figured it out. 

Al laughs, and Sam looks at him in questioning. 

SAM (cont'd)   
What? 

AL   
Haha... Saaa-aaam! It's so _easy_! 

SAM   
What you mean, it's so easy? 

AL   
She's talking about Cheyenne Mountain, just south of Denver. 

SAM   
The City of the Mile... Of course! But what _is_ Cheyenne Mountain? 

AL   
Oh, that's right. I forgot about the swiss-cheesing. See, Cheyenne Mountain is where the US houses its NORAD facility. 

SAM   
Oh... so, I take it it's no longer there? 

AL   
It's still there in our actual present. Don't know about at this point in Time. 

SAM   
Do you think the NORAD facility was used for the Evil Leaper Project? 

AL   
Could very well be. They'd be pretty well hidden inside that mountain. It's huge. Almost big enough to house Project Quantum Leap. 

Sam acknowledges this information and walks over to a door near the front of the room. He slaps his hand on an identification pad and the door slides open. 

SAM   
Let's get you some more comfortable clothing. 

AL   
Why? 

SAM   
Because we're going to Colorado. 

CONTROL ROOM -- INT. -- NIGHT 

Ruthie, Donna, Tina, Beth, and Johnny are huddled around the control table. They confer with each other, passing notes, pens, paper. 

RUTHIE   
I just don't know what I'm going to say to him. 

JOHNNY   
It isn't like he's going to look different to you. 

RUTHIE   
I know... but knowing he's occupying someone else's aura. That makes me just the slightest bit wary. 

JOHNNY   
If you want, I can go with you. In fact, I really should. I need to talk to Uncle Sam. 

RUTHIE   
Would you? 

JOHNNY   
Anything for you, honey. 

DONNA   
Okay, then, let's do it. 

Johnny walks over to the ramp to the Leaping Plexus, Ruthie a few steps behind. Johnny pauses, turns around, and holds out his hand. Ruthie takes it. The two walk up the ramp, hand-in-hand. The door slides open, revealing a bright blue light. They look back for a moment then step into the room, the door sliding shut. 

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN -- EXT. -- DUSK 

A hovercar zooms up to the base of the towering mount and halts at the chain-link fence surrounding the mountain. The sun is just beginning to set in the west, so the mountain looks like a black blob against the darkening sky. 

The doors of the car open, and Sam jumps out of the passenger-side of the vehicle. He is dressed casually, his slacks a dark shade of brown and his button-down shirt a light cream. Al gets out of the car as well. He is dressed more comfortably in a pair of silver pants and a purple T-shirt. 

AL   
Here it is. Cheyenne Mountain. 

SAM   
Wow. It's beautiful. 

AL   
It is, isn't it? 

SAM   
So what do we do now? 

AL   
Well, I've only been here a couple times. I never had much of a reason to come here except to meet with my friend George a couple times. 

SAM   
How do we get in? 

Al points to a large opening at the very base of the mountain that looks to have once been a way for large military vehicles to enter the facility. 

AL   
I guess through there. 

Sam gives Al his "you think?" look. 

SAM   
Let's get going. 

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN -- INT. -- SAME 

Facing outward, we see the opening to the mountain. Soft, golden light shines through. One silhouette, then another, pierces the light. The figures pause for a moment before walking into the cavern. 

Sam and Al walk down the huge tunnel, unsure of where they are going. Each has a neon light in their hand. 

SAM   
(whispering, though still causing an echo)   
I don't see how we're going to find answers in an empty mountain. 

AL   
(at a normal octave)   
I don't know why you're whispering. It's not like there's anyone else here. 

We hear the loud echo of a trigger being cocked. 

FEMALE VOICE   
(off-screen; it is extremely low, hard, and anger-filled)   
Guess again. 

Al freezes as we see the nuzzle of a blaster rest just under his left ear. A black leather-clad arm with a gloved hand grabs around Al's arms and chest, holding him firmly. 

FEMALE VOICE (cont'd)   
(off-screen)   
Who are you? What are you doing here? 

Sam, his hands raised high, turns around. It is dark, and he can only barely see the whites of Al's terrified eyes. 

SAM   
I'm... I'm Sam Beckett. This is my friend, Al Calavicci. 

AL   
Saaa-aaam! Don't do that! 

The arm releases Al, and the blaster slips into darkness. Sam and Al exchange curious glances. A few seconds later, light fills the tunnel. The two men shade their eyes, attempting to adjust to the sudden change. 

We see light. It slowly dulls until we see a slight woman standing at the wall of the tunnel, her hand on a large switch. She is clad in a black leather bodysuit and a velvet maroon cape. Her blaster now rests harmlessly in her thigh holster. Her black hair, cut in a short pixie style, glistens with highlights of neon pink. 

Both Sam and Al stare incredulously at this woman. Recognition fills their eyes. Though her hair is different, and she carries herself much more confidently than the last time they saw her, there is no denying who this is. It is Alia. 

SAM & AL   
(simultaneously)   
Alia! 


	9. Part VII: Of Undercover Agents

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART VII

*** 

Alia smiles softly. 

ALIA   
Hi, Sam.   
(looks at Al)   
So, this is Al?   
(proffers her hand)   
It's nice to finally meet you face to face. 

Al is hesitant. Alia grins, grabs his hand, and shakes it vigorously. 

ALIA (cont'd)   
You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you two.   
(to Sam)   
I was beginning to wonder how long it was going to take you to figure out that riddle. Considering what a genius you are, I thought you'd have figured it out sooner. 

SAM   
Well, with my swiss-cheesed brain...   
(gestures at Al)   
He's the one who figured it out. 

ALIA   
(to Al, whose hand she is still grasping)   
You sacrificed a lot to come here, but I'm glad you did. Looks like Aldrin's plan was the one chosen. 

SAM   
Aldrin? 

ALIA   
(as though Sam should know)   
Yeah! Aldrin! 

Sam's features are puzzled. Al continues to stare at Alia. 

ALIA (cont'd)   
The Bartender? 

AL   
I thought his name was Albert, like mine. 

ALIA   
Oh, that's only for Al's Place. Albert is a better name for blending in with the natives. 

SAM   
So, you know him? 

ALIA   
Yes. After I Leaped out the last time I saw you, I was taken to Al's Place. Aldrin passed on the Boss' invitation to become an undercover agent. I agreed, so he sent me here to wait for your arrival. 

Al finally breaks his gaze and notices that Alia's hand still holds his. He carefully slips out of her grasp as he smiles. She returns the smile. 

AL   
So, ah, why didn't you just tell Sam where to come? What's with the riddle? 

ALIA   
Many unsavory characters know of Cheyenne Mountain, and where it was once located. After Earth's population moved to the space stations due to the destruction of the ozone layer, they chose not to remember Earth's destroyed geography. However, I'm sure that you noticed that most of the earth's land masses are now emerged in water. When the hole in the ozone layer ripped open, the global warming sky-rocketed, melting any and all ice in existence on the planet. Only the Rockies and other mountain ranges of the world are above sea level. Denver is completely under water. 

SAM   
So, basically... if you had told me the name of the mountain, anyone intercepting your messages would know where to look. But by using the old geographic locations to pinpoint where I need to go, only I and anyone from the past would be able to figure out the riddle. 

ALIA   
Exactly. 

AL   
But why are we _here_?   
(points to ground to emphasize)   
What is so significant about this place? 

ALIA   
This is where Project Armageddon will be built 200 years from now. 

AL   
You guys called it _Armageddon_? 

ALIA   
Lothos wanted to bring about the destruction of Earth, and he thought Armageddon was an appropriate name. 

AL   
(under his breath)   
Looks like it worked. 

SAM   
(pointedly ignoring Al's comment)   
Who _is_ Lothos, anyway? 

ALIA   
He was--uh--will be--ah... He is a man. 

We see Johnny and Ruthie walk through the wall of the tunnel. They stand to the side, out of everyone's sight and listen. 

SAM   
But you said-- 

ALIA   
He _is_ a computer. The _man_ Lothos died is 2291. Bela, Satan's ambassador to Project Armageddon, is a technological genius. Using powers given to him by his master, Bela transferred Lothos' spirit into an android body fashioned after Lothos' likeness. The body contains twice as much memory and power than your Ziggy. 

Sam's jaw drops, and Al shakes his head in disbelief. Alia continues, her voice becoming urgent. 

ALIA (cont'd)   
Android technology was developed from _your_ computer, Sam. 

AL   
Damn... damn, damn, damn! 

Sam's eyes are wide as saucers as Alia's words sink in. 

SAM   
(almost whispering)   
Alia... 

ALIA   
It's the only way, Sam. 

SAM   
You're asking me to give up my dreams, my _life_. 

ALIA   
Which destiny would you prefer? Go home and destroy a material thing and save the world, or keep Leaping and allow this evil to reign? If Lothos dies and there is no android technology, his spirit will be confined to hell for all eternity; he will be powerless and will be unable to do anything about it. Bela is not powerful enough or smart enough to bring the Project to life... and Satan's just a lazy bastard. He never does anything for himself. 

Al looks horrified and glances at Sam. Sam is quiet, contemplative. 

AL   
Sam, I think we oughtta do what she says. 

JOHNNY'S VOICE   
(offscreen)   
So do I. 

Alia, Sam, and Al whirl on Johnny, who seems to have suddenly appeared. Ruthie is standing beside him, holding his hand tightly. Her face is pale and her eyes are wide with fear. 

SAM   
Johnny? 

JOHNNY   
You remember me? 

SAM   
Yeah... you're.. Tom's son.   
(his eyes glisten with realization)   
Tom's alive. 

JOHNNY   
Yeah, he's alive, thanks to you. 

AL   
Hi, Ruthie. How ya holdin' up? 

RUTHIE   
(still somewhat terrified; hesitant)   
Just fine, Daddy, now that we've established a lock on you. 

Johnny looks toward Alia. 

JOHNNY   
And you are...? 

ALIA   
Alia. 

RUTHIE   
You're Alia? It's nice to meet you. Daddy's told me a lot about you. 

ALIA   
(smiling as she glances quickly at Al)   
I'm flattered.   
(looking back at Ruthie)   
It's nice to meet you, as well. 

JOHNNY   
Uncle Sam, Ziggy's gettin' kinda worried. She's picking up on some fluctuations in the past... and they're not for the best. 

Alia's face goes pale. 

ALIA   
It's Lothos. He must know Al left. The past is vulnerable now; unguarded. 

RUTHIE   
We've got to get you two back here ASAP. Sammy Jo's pretty close to figuring things out on the RP, but she's running into some problems that Johnny has to help her with. 

The handlink beeps, and Johnny looks at it. His face falls. 

JOHNNY   
Oh, god, no. 

Ruthie looks at Johnny with concern. 

RUTHIE   
What's wrong, Johnny? 

JOHNNY   
I, uh...   
(tears begin to form in his eyes)   
I really don't know how to tell you. 

AL   
Johnny, you'd better tell us what's going on. 

JOHNNY   
History has changed and...   
(sighs deeply)   
Gooshie died two years ago in a car accident. 

Ruthie gasps, and Johnny comforts her. Al lowers his shaking head, and Sam wipes a tear from his eye. Sam lays a hand on Al's shoulder. Al pulls him into a tearful embrace. A moment of silence follows as those from Project Quantum Leap mourn for the loss of their friend. 

Alia stands silently to the side, observing with a somber face. 


	10. Part VIII: The Road Home

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

AUTHOR NOTE: About the references contest--there are going to be SEVERAL references within this part and the upcoming Part IX. A couple will have double meanings--meaning that they could be referencing more than one thing. I will accept either reference, but if you get BOTH, I might give you a little bonus (of course, that's to be determined, since I haven't even decided what the grand prize is going to be! hehehe). You will eventually need to go to the screenplay's website (http://themirrorshattered.cjb.net) to get updates on this contest and others that will eventually be created. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART VIII

*** 

The squealing of the handlink breaks the silence. Johnny sighs, once again consulting the hand-held computer. A smile finds its way to his mouth as he speaks. 

JOHNNY (cont'd)   
Sammy Jo needs my help with the Retrieval Program. She's saying we'll be able to retrieve you both within the hour. 

Johnny breaks into a wide grin. Ruthie bounces happily on the balls of her feet, looking very much like her father. Sam and Al give each other reassuring glances, and Alia smiles with satisfaction. 

ALIA   
(to Johnny)   
You'd better go. I'm sure your uncle is pretty anxious to get home. 

Johnny nods and calls up the Imaging Chamber Door with the handlink. He hugs Ruthie to him, kisses her forehead gently, and leaves, the light of the Door falling upon his darkened figure until it vanishes. 

ALIA (cont'd)   
When you Leap home, I will be coming with you. 

AL   
Why? 

ALIA   
Because I don't trust Sam. 

SAM   
(looking hurt)   
Alia, you _can_ trust me. 

Alia crosses her arms and eyes him doubtfully. 

ALIA   
Right. I can really trust you to destroy your life's work. Yeah, I'm believin' it. 

AL   
(chuckling and slapping Sam's back lightly)   
Sam, old buddy, she's right. And I couldn't possibly ask her to trust _me_. I could never convince you to do this. 

Alia smirks and takes both men by their arms. She walks between them, leading them down the tunnel. Ruthie follows close behind. 

RUTHIE   
(curiously)   
Daddy, what's it like? 

AL   
What do you mean, Honey? 

RUTHIE   
What's it like to be in another person's body? 

AL   
(laughing)   
Well, it would be much better if I had been a man, but at least women's clothes in the future have built-in bras. No strappy thingies. 

SAM   
(playfully pouting)   
That's totally unfair. 

They laugh as Alia leads them into a large room just off the main tunnel. There is an advanced computer system that looks like the control table in one corner. A vinyl couch, bed, and small table take up the rest of the room. The room is covered with clothes, food wrappers, and other junk. 

Ruthie stands to one side and watches the following exchange between Sam and Alia very carefully. 

ALIA   
Welcome to my not-very-humble abode. 

SAM   
So, is this where you operate from? 

ALIA   
Yes, it is. 

SAM   
I've been meaning to ask you... Why have you been calling yourself Stephanie instead of just using your real name? 

ALIA   
(looking down)   
Uh... because it _is_ my real name. Stephanie is my first name. 

SAM   
Your name is Stephanie Alia? 

Alia nods. 

SAM (cont'd)   
I'm just curious; what's your last name? 

Alia's face becomes flushed, and her jaw tightens. Al holds up his hand before Alia can answer. 

AL   
Sam, this isn't some sort of interrogation, you know. Does it even matter what her name is? She's our ally, and that's all that matters. 

SAM   
(shaking his head)   
I guess you're right. 

Alia has a look of genuine relief on her face. She gives Al a look of pure gratitude. She shows Al and Sam around the room as Ruthie, a look of suspicion in her eyes, pulls out a handlink from her pants pocket. It is more reminiscent of the earlier handlink design, looking much more like a PDA. There is even an electronic pen hooked to the side, which Ruthie pulls out of its socket and uses to scribble on the handlink's screen. 

As she moves to put the handlink away, it beeps. Ruthie brings it back up and peruses the data stream. 

RUTHIE   
(grinning)   
Hey, you guys? 

All heads turn to her, questioning. 

RUTHIE (cont'd)   
I need to leave the Imaging Chamber. Sammy Jo's gonna try to retrieve you now. 

Sam and Al grin and nod simultaneously. 

AL   
Okay, sweetie. See you in a little bit. 

Ruthie gives Al a loose salute, calls up the Imaging Chamber Door, and vanishes. 

CONTROL ROOM -- INT. -- NIGHT 

Johnny and Sammy Jo are hunched over the control table. Ruthie walks down the ramp from the Leaping Plexus. She goes up to Johnny and hugs his waist. 

RUTHIE   
Are you ready? 

JOHNNY   
Just about.   
(taps a few buttons)   
There. That should do it. 

SAMMY JO   
Okay, Johnny. I'll need you up in the Accelerator's ob-deck. Keep an eye on the radiation levels, and report major changes immediately. 

Johnny gives Sammy Jo a thumbs up. He turns to Ruthie. They hug for several seconds. Ruthie is the last to let go. 

JOHNNY   
Wish us luck. 

RUTHIE   
(sadly)   
Good luck. 

Johnny frowns. He lifts Ruthie's chin so her eyes are gazing into his. 

JOHNNY   
What's wrong? 

RUTHIE   
I... I'm afraid something bad is going to happen. 

JOHNNY   
(smiling reassuringly)   
Don't you worry about a thing, baby. The RP's as sound as it could ever be. We'll retrieve Uncle Sam and your dad, then we'll all celebrate their return. 

Ruthie lifts her head and brushes her lips against Johnny's. Johnny kisses her back with all the passion he has in him. They break free several moments later. 

RUTHIE   
I love you. 

Johnny pauses. We see a smile trying to work its way from his eyes to his mouth as he says... 

JOHNNY   
I know. 

Ruthie stares at him in mock horror. She then grins and playfully slaps Johnny's chest. 

RUTHIE   
(laughing)   
That's _so_ mean. 

Johnny puts his hands up in surrender, laughing. 

JOHNNY   
Of course I love you, Ruthie. Always and forever. 

Ruthie smiles and gently pushes Johnny toward the ramp to the Leaping Plexus. 

RUTHIE   
Get a move-on, nerf-herder. I want my dad back. 

Johnny skips up the ramp. 

JOHNNY   
(half-singing)   
We're off to see the Wizard... 

Ruthie and Sammy Jo laugh as Johnny trips at the top of the ramp. He immediately jumps to his feet and brushes himself off. 

JOHNNY   
I'm okay! 

Johnny goes through the door, and it slides down on his retreating figure. Sammy Jo goes to the control table and presses a large button. A soft beam of light shines toward Ziggy's orb. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen; in fake Australian accent)   
G'day, mates. 

SAMMY JO   
Cut it out, Ziggy. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen; normal voice)   
My apologies, Sammy Jo. I was just watching Ben Browder's interview on CNN. 

SAMMY JO   
You've been watching that video for two _years_ now! Get over it! 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen; vehement)   
You expect me to forgive those unintelligent mules for canceling my favorite show after only four seasons? I _loved_-- 

SAMMY JO   
(interrupting)   
Ziggy. Tell you what. After we've retrieved Dr. Beckett and Admiral Calavicci, I will personally see to it that Ben Browder contacts you through e-mail. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen; her voice excited)   
Would you? 

SAMMY JO   
(eyes rolling)   
_Yes_, Ziggy. Now, can we get on with this? We're ready to run the Retrieval Program. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen; pouting)   
Very well. I do hope this works. 

RUTHIE   
We all do. 

The main Control Room door opens and Donna, Beth, Verbena, and Violet enter. They gather around the control table. 

DONNA   
Is everything ready? 

SAMMY JO   
(looking down at control table)   
Yes, we're just about to begin. 

RUTHIE   
Where's Kyle? 

DONNA   
He's taking a much-needed nap; he went to his friend's pool party yesterday, and he's pooped. Tina's watching over him. 

Sammy Jo looks up from the control table with a smile on her face. 

SAMMY JO   
All right. We're ready. 

Beth takes Donna's hand in hers, and they eye each other reassuringly. Violet nods at Verbena. Ruthie braces herself against the control table. Sammy Jo punches a button on her comlink and speaks into it. 

SAMMY JO (cont'd)   
We're ready. 

JOHNNY   
(off-screen)   
Affirmative. 

Sammy Jo switches off her comlink. She presses some buttons on the control table. A low rumble emits from what seems to be all directions at once, causing the room to vibrate slightly. The rumble becomes louder, and electricity can be heard building up. 

SAMMY JO   
(yelling above noise)   
Beginning Retrieval Process! 

Sammy Jo slaps her hand on a large block of the control table. Several bolts of electricity emit from the control table and connect with Ziggy's orb. The orb changes from its deep blue to flashing all the colors of the rainbow. 

ACCELERATOR OBSERVATION DECK -- INT. -- NIGHT 

Johnny is sitting at a computer in the observation deck, overlooking the Accelerator Chamber. He watches one screen in particular. Numbers and letters fluctuate, as one column to the right steadily counts down. Johnny looks satisfied. 

Lightning-like flashes of electricity fill the Accelerator Chamber. The large observation windows automatically darken to dim the brightness. The snap-crackle of electricity building rises a few notches. 

As Johnny looks on, a strong bolt of electricity hits the window. Johnny jumps back, startled. He hits a switch on the keyboard. 

JOHNNY   
(yelling)   
Sammy Jo, it's getting pretty wild in here! 

SAMMY JO   
(off-screen; metallic-like ring to her voice from intercom)   
We're halfway through! Just hold on a bit longer! 

JOHNNY   
Acknowledged! 

Johnny flips the switch. He taps on the keyboard. The countdown number hits "10". Johnny begins to count along. 

JOHNNY   
Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete. 

Johnny stops as he eyes a number on the other side of the monitor. He scrutinizes it carefully. It continues to rise rapidly. 

Johnny reaches for the com switch. A bolt of electricity envelopes the computer console and zaps Johnny. 

CUE Leap FX 


	11. Part IX: The Journey Ends

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART IX

*** 

ACCELERATOR CHAMBER -- INT. -- NIGHT 

CUE Leap FX 

Electricity arcs into a figure that lies on the floor. It brightens, then vanishes. The figure is Sam. He is dressed in a Fermi suit. 

He sits up slowly, looks around, and blinks once. 

He touches his forehead. He blinks again. 

Sam looks at the door to the chamber. He blinks once more. 

The door slides open, and Donna runs in. She skids to a halt at Sam's side and drops to her knees, embracing Sam. 

DONNA   
Oh, Sam! I missed you so much! 

Donna cups Sam's face in her hands and kisses him furiously. Sam looks confused. He pushes her away. 

SAM   
Who are you? 

Donna looks hurt, but nods. 

DONNA   
I guess it'll take a while for your memory to fill in. I'm-- 

SAM   
(eyes glazed)   
Donna...?   
(his eyes brighten)   
Donna? My... my wife? 

DONNA   
(overjoyed)   
Yes! You remember! 

Sam smiles crookedly. He embraces Donna. 

SAM   
Oh, god, Donna. How I missed you! I've waited for this day. 

DONNA   
You won't have to any more, Sam. You're home. 

WAITING ROOM -- INT. -- NIGHT 

Al is lying on the Waiting Room table. He stirs. 

Al opens on eye. He peers around. He opens the other eye. His eyes roam for a few seconds, then he sits up, stretching. 

We see Verbena and Violet rush through the door leading from the Plexus. Ruthie and Beth follow close behind. 

RUTHIE   
Daddy? 

AL   
(rubbing the back of his neck)   
Ruthie? 

RUTHIE   
Daddy! 

Ruthie runs to Al and embraces him. Al smiles as he returns the hug. Beth moves forward, and Al pulls her into his embrace. He kisses Ruthie on the forehead, and places his lips lightly on Beth's. 

Ruthie steps back, allowing her parents to greet each other with an extremely passionate kiss. 

Al breaks free first. Violet moves in and begins checking Al's vital signs. 

AL   
(gasping; to Beth)   
I missed you. 

BETH   
I missed you, too, Al. 

RUTHIE   
I can't believe we got you back! 

AL   
I knew you would. Calaviccis never, ever surrender. 

BETH   
That's absolutely right. 

VIOLET   
(to Al)   
Well, everything checks out. BP's a little high, but otherwise, you're a fit as any other man your age. 

AL   
That's great... So, where's Sam? 

BETH   
In the Acc-- 

Al is already out the door to the Plexus. 

ACCELERATOR CHAMBER -- INT. -- NIGHT 

SAM   
Donna, where's Al? 

DONNA   
Oh, he's in the Waiting-- 

Sam jumps up and rushes out the door. 

PLEXUS ENTRYWAY -- INT. -- NIGHT 

As Al runs down the ramp from the Waiting Room, we pan over to see Sam running down the ramp from the Accelerator Chamber. They meet at the middle, embracing each other in a great bear hug. 

AL   
We're home! _You're_ home! 

SAM   
I know! I know! I can't believe this is really true! 

AL   
I'm so glad it worked. 

The two part from their embrace. 

SAM   
So am I, Al. So am I. 

Violet, Verbena, Beth, and Ruthie enter the entryway from the Waiting Room. Sammy Jo rushes in from the Control Room. Donna walks down the ramp from the Accelerator Chamber. 

Having already greeted their husbands, Donna and Beth step to the side and allow the crew to greet the returnees. 

Verbena hugs Sam mightily. 

VERBENA   
I have no words to express how glad I am to see you. It's been so long. 

SAM   
It has. I'm so happy to see you again, Verbena. 

Violet walks up. 

VIOLET   
You don't know me, Dr. Beckett, but I've been waiting for your return as well. I'm Verbena's sister, Violet. 

She offers her hand. Sam takes it, but to Violet's surprise, he pulls her to him in a grand hug. 

VIOLET   
(voice muffled against Sam's chest)   
Oof... Uh, Dr. Beckett-- 

SAM   
(releasing Violet)   
You can call me Sam. Hell, I demand that _everyone_ calls me Sam. Even you, Ziggy. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
Why, Dr. Beck--? 

SAM   
Because! I haven't been _Sam Beckett_ for almost a decade! 

AL   
What about there in the future? You answered to your first name. 

SAM   
Yeah, but I still felt like I was a different person. Now I'm home, and I want to be Sam. 

Sam looks at the faces of those around him: Al, Beth, Ruthie, Verbena, Violet, Donna, and... 

SAM (cont'd)   
(to Sammy Jo)   
Abigail? 

Donna frowns as does Sammy Jo. 

SAMMY JO   
No, I'm Abigail's daughter. _Your_ daughter. 

Donna lets loose a soft gasp of surprise. Beth, a knowing look in her eyes, puts her arm around Donna's shoulders. Al swipes a hand over his mouth, his features thoughtful. 

Sam nods his recognition. 

SAM   
I remember.   
(turning to Al)   
I remember her. Little Sammy Jo Fuller. You told her, didn't you? 

Al gives a fearful sideways glance at Donna. 

AL   
Ah... yeah, I told her; after your body disappeared. 

SAMMY JO   
He thought that perhaps adding my neurons and mesons to Ziggy's core processor would help us find you. 

RUTHIE   
He had me put mine in, too. Then, when Johnny joined the Project...   
(she looks about)   
Where _is_ Johnny? 

AL   
I dunno. 

RUTHIE   
I'll go find him. 

Ruthie walks up the ramp to the Accelerator Chamber. She turns off to the right, going up the flight of stairs leading to the observation deck. 

Al turns to help comfort Donna, who is now weeping uncontrollably into Beth's shoulder. As Al steps forward... 

RUTHIE   
(off-screen; a piercing scream)   
_Johnny!!!_

Al rushes up the deck stairs, two at a time. The rest of the crew follow. 

They find Ruthie kneeling on the floor, holding Johnny's still form. Ruthie looks up at Al, tears glistening in her eyes. 

RUTHIE   
He's Leaped. 

SAM   
Are you sure? 

Ruthie nods. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
His "essence" has Leaped. Once he Leaps into his host, the Leapee's body and essence will replace Johnny's body here in the future and take on Johnny's physical aura. 

AL   
Are you certain he'll Leap into the past? 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
You and Dr.-- _Sam_ were a special case. I do not see why he would need to Leap into the future; especially since he is inexperienced. 

ALIA   
(offscreen)   
He's in the past. 

Everyone turns to see Alia standing in the deck's doorway. 

RUTHIE   
Do you know where he is? _When_ he is? 

ALIA   
(shaking her head)   
I only know that he will be in the past. God has a special mission for him. 

Sam crosses his arms. His smile is almost smug. 

SAM   
Well, we can't shut Ziggy down now. Not with Johnny gone. 

ALIA   
Yes, you _can_. We _must_ prevent Lothos from doing more damage to the past. He's becoming anxious, getting sloppy. He knows you're home, and he will try _anything_ to stop you from destroying Ziggy. 

SAM   
I'm not going to just leave my nephew alone and helpless in the past! 

Ruthie stands. Violet and Verbena go over to Johnny's body and begin their evaluations. 

RUTHIE   
I'm not leaving Johnny. There is no way in _hell_ that I am going to abandon him! 

ALIA   
He will not be alone. Aldrin has been assigned to be his guide. 

AL   
Uh, I don't think the promise of a guardian angel is going to convince Sam. 

SAM   
Damn right it's not! 

Donna--cheeks stained with tears, but her eyes now clear--strides up to Sam and holds his arms. She stares into his eyes. Sam's eyes move to avert her gaze. 

DONNA   
Look at me, Sam. 

Sam shakes his head. 

DONNA (cont'd)   
(threatening)   
Look... at... _me_. 

Sam hesitantly catches Donna's gaze. 

DONNA (cont'd)   
I know how much you love Ziggy, but she's only a computer.   
(quickly added as she looks to the ceiling)   
Shush, Ziggy.   
(to Sam)   
I don't know why you need to destroy Ziggy, but I trust Alia's judgment. I know that she is honest and trustworthy. Al told me everything about her. 

SAM   
But what about Johnny? 

DONNA   
Alia says that God has given him a mission to complete. I've been trusting in God from the moment you Leaped that He would take care of you and someday bring you home. He has done that and more over the past decade. I have faith that He'll keep Johnny safe. 

SAM   
But I had Al helping me! Johnny wouldn't have an Observer. 

ALIA   
Aldrin will be taking on that task so that you can do what you are being asked to do. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
If I may-- 

DONNA   
(interrupting)   
Not right now, Ziggy. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
But-- 

AL   
(irritated)   
She said _not right now_. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
Fine. I was only going to inform you that Kyle is no longer in the Becketts' quarters. 

Donna's face pales. Al shakes his head. 

AL   
(muttering)   
Ah... no. 


	12. Part X: Desperate Actions

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART X

*** 

SAM   
Kyle? Who's Kyle? 

Sam looks at everyone bewilderedly. Violet shrugs and turns her attention back to Johnny's body. Verbena looks away and makes a very clear point of helping Violet. Ruthie turns her attention to Johnny. 

Donna glances at Al and then at Sam. 

DONNA   
Kyle is your son. _Our_ son. Together. 

SAM   
I--I have a son? 

DONNA   
Yes, we have a son. He was conceived when you came home for that short time a few years ago; when Al switched places with you. 

SAM   
When was he born? 

DONNA   
June 5, 2000. He will be six years old in three months. 

Sam stalks over to the fried computer console, and walks back to the deck's back wall. He continues to pace. 

DONNA (cont'd)   
Ziggy, where's Tina? 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
She is no longer in your quarters.   
(beat)   
Tina took Kyle off the Project premises at the exact time that I was running the Retrieval Program. All my resources were dedicated to keeping the energy levels stable. I turned off all audio and visual ports inside the Project complex for those few moments. I am sorry. 

SAM   
(still pacing)   
It's okay, Ziggy. It isn't your fault.   
(stops walking and turns to Alia)   
Do you think someone Leaped into Tina? 

ALIA   
It's likely. If Ziggy didn't have her sensors running, she wouldn't have picked up on the energy burst. 

DONNA   
We have to find them. 

AL   
Absolutely. But how? 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
I kept the cameras outside the complex running, but recorded so I did not have to keep an eye on them. I will review the recordings to find what vehicle Tina used.   
(beat)   
Sorry, Admiral, but Tina has taken your Ferrari. 

AL   
(pounding hand against wall)   
Shit. 

BETH   
If the Leaper knows how to operate a Ferrari at high speed, they could be _anywhere_ by now. 

ZIGGY   
(offscreen)   
I have received a call from Mike. He says he saw Tina use the payphone at the back of the bar an hour ago. 

SAM   
Mike? 

AL   
He's the bartender at the O.K. Corral Bar and Grill just outside Alamogordo. He's a retired Navy SEAL that I knew in Vietnam. Whenever the funding committee pays a visit to the Project, we treat them to a night at the bar... Mike gives us info he overhears in return for Ziggy's help in creating advertisements for the bar. 

SAM   
(in a statement of unbelief)   
You're in cahoots with a bartender. 

Al nods and chuckles. 

DONNA   
We'd better head out to the Corral. 

Sam claps his hands together and rubs them, his eyebrows narrowing in thought. 

SAM   
Okay, this is what we'll do... 

FADE TRANSITION TO: 

ALAMOGORDO AIRSTRIP -- EXT. -- EARLY MORNING 

A red Ferrari hastily turns onto an abandoned airstrip just outside of town. The sky is a midnight blue that is beginning to lighten as the sun tries to push over the horizon. 

CUE blue text: 

March 1, 2006 

The Ferrari screeches to a halt. TINA MARTINEZ-O'FARRELL, a red-headed woman with flashing earrings and four-inch stiletto heels, exits the car from the driver's side. She hurriedly walks around the car, opens the passenger-side door, and literally yanks a young boy from the car. 

The boy is KYLE AUSTIN BECKETT, a small boy with a full head of dirty blond hair. His eyes are a beautiful hazel like his father's, but his lips are small and delicate like his mother's. 

KYLE   
(screeching)   
Hey! Be nice! 

TINA   
(growling)   
Shaddup! 

Tina moves to slap Kyle, but he cowers in fear. A twinkle forms in Tina's baby-blue eyes, and she smirks. 

TINA (cont'd)   
Okay, I'll let you go this time.   
(chuckles)   
But just you wait.   
(she yanks on Kyle's arm)   
Come on! 

Tina practically drags Kyle, whose short legs are much too small to help him keep up with her, to a small Cessna sitting quietly on the airstrip. 

THAMES MEDFORD, a middle-aged black man, hops out of the plane. He rushes over to Tina. 

THAMES   
Is that you, Zoey Baby? 

TINA   
(sneering)   
Of course it's me, you nitwit! 

Thames grabs Tina's free hand. Her appearance morphs into that of ZOEY MARIE ST. JOHN, an older woman with shorter, straight red hair and piercing brown eyes. Those eyes display a glint of pure evil. 

Zoey pulls her hand away from Thames. 

ZOEY   
(her voice decidedly British)   
Will you _please_ not do that?!   
(looking down at Kyle)   
We must get this little nuisance to Cheyenne Mountain as soon as possible. 

THAMES   
Uh... There might be a little bit of a problem with that. 

ZOEY   
(through gritted teeth)   
What now? 

THAMES   
(fearfully)   
You seem to have forgotten that we are not in our own time. In 2006, Cheyenne Mountain is still occupied by the SGC. 

ZOEY   
Oh, really now?   
(thoughtful)   
Well, then perhaps we should break into the compound and play with their little... _toy_. 

THAMES   
But, Lothos said-- 

ZOEY   
(snapping)   
I don't care what Lothos said! We need to get rid of this little brat. 

Kyle is standing still, silently watching the exchange. Without thought, his free hand slowly moves toward his mouth, his hand in a fist except for his thumb. As it moves closer to the boy's mouth, he notices his hand. He thinks for a second, makes a sour face, and puts his hand down. 

THAMES   
But I just can't _kill_ a little boy in cold blood! 

ZOEY   
If we don't kill the Beckett Brat, Lothos will turn us over to Bela. 

Thames' eyes reflect a fear that cannot begin to be matched. 

ZOEY (cont'd)   
That's right, Thames. Bela has a new... chamber... that he wants to demonstrate for his boss. It involves a certain kind of _snake_. 

THAMES   
(horrified)   
We... we can't let that happen. 

ZOEY   
I'm glad you agree. But the only way to avoid becoming guinea pigs again is for us to kill the kid. 

Kyle's eyes are full of comprehension. Thames nods reluctantly. 

THAMES   
So, where do we do it? 

ZOEY   
Agent Miller has a team temporarily stationed in Taos. We were to meet him first before heading to Colorado, but I suppose we'll have to figure out another location to set up. We'll discuss it with him when we get there. 

Thames nods. 

ZOEY (cont'd)   
Now, take the boy and get him strapped into the plane. I'm going to leave a little clue for the Becketts to find that will keep them searching for their boy for, oh... no longer than a month. 

Zoey chuckles. She then looks down at Kyle, shoves Kyle's hand into Thames', and stalks off. Thames looks down at the boy, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. 

THAMES   
I'm sorry, kid, but I have to do this. 

Kyle looks up at Thames with round, innocent eyes. 

KYLE   
That's okay. My mom and Uncle Al will find me. 

Thames continues to talk to the boy as he gets the boy settled in the plane. 

THAMES   
You know, you seem awful calm about being kidnapped. 

KYLE   
I'm an extremely mature child. There's no need to be afraid. 

THAMES   
You sure are acting mature... You take after your dad, don't you? 

KYLE   
My mom says I do. I have the mind-level of a 16-year-old and a 270 IQ. Oh, and I can read a 300-page novel in one day. 

THAMES   
(whistles)   
Man, no wonder Lothos' is so adamant about getting rid of you. You might be even smarter than your dad. 

KYLE   
Ziggy says I am. 

THAMES   
Ziggy? That's your dad's computer, isn't it? 

KYLE   
Yeah. She's awesome. She plays Dungeons & Dragons with me. She creates holographic backgrounds and even creates images of our characters and makes them move. She's a lot of fun to play with. 

THAMES   
She sounds like a really nice computer. Lothos is a computer, too. But he's in the shape of a person. 

KYLE   
Coooool... He's an android? 

THAMES   
Uh, yeah, that's right. 

KYLE   
Awesome. I love androids.   
(excited)   
Data from Star Trek is an android! He's my favorite TV character. 

Smiling, Thames tightens a shoulder strap on Kyle and steps back. 

THAMES   
There we go. All ready. 

KYLE   
Who is Agent Miller? 

THAMES   
Oh, he's just a, uh, guy I know. 

KYLE   
Is he an FBI agent? Like Fox and Dana? 

THAMES   
(laughing)   
Kinda. 

Zoey walks up. 

ZOEY   
I'm finished. Let's get moving. 

Thames and Zoey climb into the plane. The plane taxis smoothly across the tarmac. It pauses, then races down the runway, quickly gaining speed. It lifts off the ground, circles once around the airport, then heads up into the rising sun. 


	13. Part XI: Meeting Mike

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART XI

*** 

DONNA'S CAR -- EXT. -- MORNING 

A sleek white Lamborghini races through the New Mexican desert down a lone two-lane highway. The sun is low in the sky, but is speedily rising. 

DONNA'S CAR -- INT. -- MORNING 

Al is behind the wheel, with Alia sitting next to him. Sam sits behind Al with Donna behind Alia. 

AL   
(to Sam)   
Alamogordo is about seventy miles from the Project, so we should be there within forty-five minutes. 

Donna scowls. 

DONNA   
(threatening)   
Not in my car, we won't. 

Al winces, and we see through the windows that the car is slowing considerably. 

DONNA (cont'd)   
Thank you. 

AL   
No problem. 

SAM   
So, what are we going to do once we get to the bar? Trace the call from the payphone? 

ALIA   
That's what we'll _have_ to do. That will be our only clue as to where Kyle has been taken. 

AL   
And if not, I'm sure Mike saw or heard something. He's a very good observer.   
(smiles and chuckles)   
He should come work at the Project. 

DONNA   
If he gives us information that will lead us to Kyle, I'll hire him on as Project Director. 

AL   
Oh, yeah, and take _my_ job. I don't think so. I like him, but not _that_ much. 

Sam and Donna exchange looks. Al sees this by peering at the rear-view mirror, and he begins to laugh. 

O.K. CORRAL -- INT. -- LATE MORNING 

We are in a bar that strangely looks quite like Al's Place. The only difference is the decor that includes neon lights, posters for Guinness and Pabst Blue Ribbon, and a 2006 Playgirl calendar taped to the large mirror behind the bar counter. The bar is somewhat dark, having no windows except a small opening near the door. 

MIKE ELLIS, a man whose hair is graying, is swiping the bar counter with his rag. He is humming the tune of the first verse of Roy Orbison's "In Dreams" along with the song playing in the background. He sets the rag on the counter, walks around to the other side of the bar and begins to take down the chairs that are set atop the tables. As the song hits its chorus, Mike goes over to the bar counter, picks up a spoon, and begins to use it as a microphone, lip-synching to the music. He sways and dances about the bar. 

We FOCUS tightly on Mike as he continues to "sing" when suddenly a bright light shines on him. He stops singing, an embarrassed look on his face, as he turns to greet his first customers. 

Al, Sam, Donna, and Alia walk through the door and stop just inside. Mike rushes over and greets Al with a hug. 

MIKE   
Al! Dude, I didn't think you were gonna come back here so soon! How ya doin', man? 

AL   
I'm doing great. 

MIKE   
That's wonderful.   
(gestures at the bar counter)   
Why don't ya'll come and get a drink and I'll tell you what's been goin' on today. 

AL   
Sounds great. 

Mike leads Al over to the bar, and the bartender goes behind the counter. He then turns to face his new customers. This is when he first notices Sam. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
Sam Beckett! You're back!   
(to Al)   
You didn't tell me he was back.   
(smiles)   
You wanted to surprise me, right? 

AL   
Well, actually-- 

MIKE   
(turning to Sam)   
Doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you back, Sam. You've been gone a long, long time. You're gonna have to tell me _all_ about your trip. 

SAM   
It wasn't exactly a tr-- 

MIKE   
(interrupting; whispers)   
I think my place is bugged.   
(aloud)   
Wasn't exactly a walk in the park, huh? Too bad. I thought you'd have a great time doing research in Antarctica. 

AL   
(lowered voice)   
Antarctica? 

Mike shrugs. He leans on the counter toward the four people in front of him and begins to talk. Al, Sam, Donna, and Alia lean in to hear what the bartender has to say. 

MIKE   
(conspiratorially)   
Okay. It's like this. Dr. Legs-- 

Donna rolls her eyes, Sam squints in confusion, Al grins, and Alia shows no reaction. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
(oblivious to the reactions)   
--pulls up to the bar early this morning in your--   
(indicates Al)   
--Ferrari. She's got the kid with her and drags him with her into the bar. I tell her that the bar isn't open yet, and she asks me--quite roughly, I might add--if she could use the payphone. I tell her she can. She sets Kyle on the barstool closest to the phone. While Tina's making her call, I talk quietly to Kyle. He tells me that Tina's goin' through PMS-- 

Mike gets strange looks from Donna and Sam, but Al grins. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
--and is going on a rampage. I'm thinkin' there's somethin' more to it. Well, before he can say more, Tina hangs up the phone, grabs Kyle, and leaves. No one has made any calls on that payphone since then. I put an "out of order" sign on it so you guys could trace the last call. And I think she stuck a bug on it. 

Mike leans back. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
So, what'll it be? 

Mike turns his back on the crew. 

DONNA   
Bloody Mary. 

ALIA   
Same here. 

AL   
Guinness. 

SAM   
Ginger ale. 

Mike turns around and eyes Sam. 

MIKE   
You hang out with any angels during that trip of yours? 

SAM   
Ah, actually... yeah. Once. At least, that's what Al told me. 

MIKE   
(curious; to Sam, but looking at Al)   
Really? 

AL   
Could you get our drinks, Mike? I'm thirsty from all that--   
(peers at Donna)   
--_slow_ driving. 

MIKE   
(turning back to the drinks)   
You're using Donna's car, aren't ya? 

AL   
(dripping with sarcasm)   
How did you ever guess? 

Mike shrugs and laughs. He pours their drinks and hands the beverages to the crew. Sam and Donna take theirs, stand up, and walk toward the payphone. 

SAM   
We're gonna go see about tracing that call. 

Mike turns to Al and Alia. 

MIKE   
So, Alia... What's up on the front lines? 

Al looks at Mike in confusion. 

ALIA   
Nothing much. Aldrin's still tending bar at Al's Place. Chip is now acting as Senior Guardian over the pilots at UNE Academy in 2100. 

MIKE   
I always knew he would be the right man for that job. 

AL   
Ah, excuse me, but... do you guys _know_ each other? 

MIKE   
Oh, sure.   
(sees Al's look of surprise)   
Al, I guess I oughtta tell you. 

AL   
Tell me what? 

MIKE   
You see, after you were taken from our POW camp back in April of '70, the rest of us were, ah... shot to death. 

Al looks horrified. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
I was recruited by the Man Upstairs--   
(points upward)   
--as one of his agents. Alia and Aldrin trained me. Then I was allowed to set up here so I could be near you. That's why I suddenly showed up here back in March of '95 without you ever seeing this bar exist before. 

AL   
So, you're... dead? 

MIKE   
The old Mike is dead. But I'm as alive as I've ever been. 

AL   
How does that, uh, work? 

ALIA   
God can do _anything_. If someone who was going to be essential in the development of the Earth later on in life is killed, God makes them what you could call special agents who go to Earth and carry out the deeds they were set to do. Mike was always supposed to have been there for you, but things happened during Sam's Leap that caused the timeline to skew. God needed Mike for you, so He sent him here. 

Al takes all this in, and a smile creeps onto his face. 

AL   
(to Mike)   
I always _did_ think you were a bit... stranger than you had been when I first met you. 

Mike laughs. 

AL (cont'd)   
(to Alia)   
You mentioned someone named Chip. Is that by any chance--? 

ALIA   
Yes, Al. It is. 

Al's eyes tear up as he grins. 

AL   
This is great. 

Sam and Donna walk over. 

SAM   
We traced the call to an airport on the other side of town. We've set up an appointment with the airport owner. 

AL   
(to Mike)   
I guess we've gotta go. 

MIKE   
All right. I'll see ya'll later. 

AL   
Thanks for all the help. 

MIKE   
Anything for you, buddy. 

Al and Mike shake hands. Then Al, Sam, Donna, and Alia leave the bar. 


	14. Part XII: Evil Has A Plan

DISCLAIMER: "The Mirror Shattered" trailer and screenplay written by R. Joy Helvie. "Quantum Leap", Dr. Samuel Beckett, Admiral Albert Calavicci, Al the Bartender, and all other characters which may have appeared on the show are property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, and Universal Studios. All other characters are property of R. Joy Helvie, and permission must be granted by the author before the characters can be used in any other story. 

_Italicized Underlines_ are used for emphasis. 

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS: You may reach the author by e-mail at: quantum_revival@hotmail.com 

*** 

**QUANTUM LEAP**   
**THE MIRROR SHATTERED**

SCREENPLAY: PART XII

*** 

CAMP NEAR TAOS -- EXT. -- LATE MORNING 

A Cessna lands lightly on the desert sands. In the distance, we can see the city of Taos. After the Cessna stops, we see Zoey exit the plane. Thames lifts Kyle down into Zoey's arms. As soon as the boy is in the woman's grasp, she quickly sets him on the ground. Thames jumps down. Zoey grabs Kyle by the hand and begins to stride hastily toward a large camp just 500 feet away. Thames hurriedly follows. 

AGENT DAVID MILLER meets Zoey at the edge of the camp. David looks to be in his late thirties or early forties. His longish dark blond hair is slicked back, and his light green eyes shine. There is something in his eyes that says he is in good company with Zoey. 

DAVID   
Ms. St. John. I am glad you have arrived. 

ZOEY   
I've told you a thousand times, David: call me Zoey. 

DAVID   
Not a problem. 

David sees Kyle. 

DAVID (cont'd)   
(evilly)   
Ah, Kyle Austin Beckett. How _do_ you do? 

David extends his hand to Kyle. Kyle shakes it, frowning. 

DAVID (cont'd)   
Oh, don't be so sourfaced. I am no stranger. I work for a senator on the committee that funds your daddy's little project. 

KYLE   
If you're friends with Zoey, then you're not a nice guy. 

DAVID   
(sends a seductive look to Zoey)   
Zoey isn't that bad once you get to know her. 

David grins suggestively. Zoey coos. 

ZOEY   
Oooo... you de-_light_-ful man. We're going to have to... "catch up" later. 

DAVID   
I look forward to it, darling. 

Thames steps forward, rolling his eyes. 

THAMES   
I'm Thames Medford. It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Miller. 

DAVID   
(staring at Zoey; distracted)   
Nice to meet you, too, Thames. 

David puts an arm around Zoey's shoulders and begins to walk into camp. 

DAVID (cont'd)   
Now, we need to see about planning the young boy's demise. 

THAMES   
(hesitantly)   
Ah... about that. 

David and Zoey halt and turn to Thames. 

ZOEY   
Thames, dear. You aren't thinking of not going through with this, are you? 

THAMES   
I am, actually. 

ZOEY   
(threatening)   
_Thames_. 

THAMES   
I was talking to Kyle, and he told me he's even smarter than his dad. 

DAVID   
That _is_ true, Zoey darling. Senator Sheffield thinks Kyle might play a big part in the continuation of Project Quantum Leap if he is allowed to live. 

THAMES   
But what if we could use the boy's gifts _against_ the Project? 

ZOEY   
(curious)   
What are you getting at, Thames? 

Thames looks at Kyle. He gestures for Zoey to follow him. Zoey gives Kyle over to David and follows David into a nearby tent. 

TENT -- INT. -- LATE MORNING 

THAMES   
Bela told me that he has an indoctrinating computer that will work on anyone under the age of six. If we indoctrinate Kyle, wipe his entire life from memory, we could turn him onto our side and use his skills for our own purposes. His skills could really be a help to Project Armageddon. 

Zoey has a bored look on her face, but nods. 

ZOEY   
Sounds good. We will need to inform Lothos at once of this plan. 

The two exit the tent. 

CAMP NEAR TAOS -- EXT. -- LATE MORNING 

Zoey and Thames walk over to David. 

ZOEY   
(to David)   
Thames here is going to present a new solution to--   
(gesturing at Kyle)   
--our little problem. 

DAVID   
Good, good. 

Thames nods and walks away, toward a large tent in the center of the camp. Zoey leans over to David. 

ZOEY   
His plan is so damned far-fetched, I am sure Lothos will send Thames to be tested in Bela's new chamber. 

DAVID   
Lothos is never pleased when one of his servants attempts to outsmart him. 

ZOEY   
Indeed. He positively _hates_ when that happens. 

Zoey chuckles. She takes hold of Kyle's hand and leads him over to the large tent. David follows along. 

LARGE TENT -- INT. -- LATE MORNING 

The tent holds a nice cot, a folding table, and a chair. A small, sleek radio system lies atop the table. 

Thames is standing in the entranceway, staring in disbelief at the shadow standing at the other side of the tent. Zoey enters. Zoey halts and bows her head in servitude. 

ZOEY   
(surprised)   
Lord Medford! 

The shadow moves towards the woman, and light reveals the face of a black man who is in his early forties. He is dressed in an elegant Victorian suit. Flashing buttons and light-up cuffs indicate that the suit is not from the Victorian Era. This man is LOTHOS MEDFORD. 

LOTHOS   
(acknowledging)   
Zoey. 

Lothos approaches the woman. 

LOTHOS (cont'd)   
Zoey, I have told you time and again that you are to address me as Lothos. You needn't be a stranger around your master. 

ZOEY   
Acknowledged, my lord. 

Thames is still standing in shock. He then sees Zoey's bowed head, and bows his head as well. 

THAMES   
(in servitude)   
Father. 

Lothos grins broadly. He takes hold of Thames' arms and pulls him into a hug. 

LOTHOS   
Thames, my son. How are you doing? I have not seen you in such a long time. 

THAMES   
(frowning)   
Just doing my duties, father. 

LOTHOS   
You have been working too hard. You need a break. 

THAMES   
I'm fine, father. No need to worry. 

ZOEY   
Lothos, my lord. Thames has just informed me of an idea concerning what we will do with the child. 

Lothos looks at Thames, a suspicious look briefly finding its way across his features. But the look stays for only seconds. Thames sends a piercing "thanks for nothing" look at Zoey. 

LOTHOS   
Tell me, son. What is your idea? 

THAMES   
(cautiously)   
I believe that Kyle Beckett would be of more use to us alive. 

LOTHOS   
(indignant)   
For what reason? 

THAMES   
(frightened)   
Kyle told me he has a higher IQ than his father and he is skilled beyond his years. If we indoctrinate him, make him one of our own, he would be vital to Project Armageddon. 

Lothos tilts his head. He no longer looks angry. He soon smiles. 

LOTHOS   
That is a _wonderful_ plan, my boy! 

Zoey looks extremely disappointed. 

LOTHOS (cont'd)   
If he is wiped of his memories of his family, and implanted with new memories, he could become my most valuable servant. If he is truly such a genius, then perhaps he knows vital information about Project Quantum Leap. 

Thames is smiling cautiously. 

LOTHOS (cont'd)   
(to Zoey)   
We need to leave immediately. 

LARGE TENT -- EXT. -- LATE MORNING 

Kyle is standing beside the entryway. He is listening to all that is being said. A look of horror is on his face. Suddenly, a hand bolts out and grabs Kyle by the arm. Kyle twists his head up to see David towering over him. 

DAVID   
(sneering)   
There you are, you little brat! How dare you try to get away from me! 

David yanks on Kyle's arm and drags the boy kicking and screaming into the tent. 

LARGE TENT -- INT. -- LATE MORNING 

David enters the tent, dragging Kyle with him. Kyle is kicking and screaming. 

LOTHOS   
What have we here? David, is this Kyle Beckett? 

DAVID   
Yes, my lord. I caught him sneaking around your tent. I think he heard all that was said in here. 

Lothos frowns and approaches Kyle. He kneels and catches Kyle's innocent gaze with his own evil eyes. 

LOTHOS   
I would think that your mother would have taught you not to eavesdrop on people. 

KYLE   
She did. But I think this is an exception. 

LOTHOS   
How so? 

KYLE   
You're all evil Leapers. My mom told me all about you. You tried to kill my dad! 

LOTHOS   
That is true. And we _were_ going to kill you as well. However, my son Thames here has argued your case and saved your life. You should be grateful. 

KYLE   
So, you aren't going to punish me for listening in on you? 

LOTHOS   
Oh, goodness, no. Why would I? You will soon no longer even remember this conversation. 

Lothos leers evilly. 


End file.
